


Colour my Life

by SilentCookie



Series: Fairy Tail Soulmate-AUs [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blind Character, Blind Natsu Dragneel, Blind!Natsu, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, Soulmates
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentCookie/pseuds/SilentCookie
Summary: Prompt: Du sieht alles nur in schwarz-weiß. In dem Moment, wo du zum ersten Mal in die Augen deines Seelenverwandten siehst, verschwinden die Grautöne und du kannst Farben sehen.





	Colour my Life

**Author's Note:**

> Ich kenne niemanden, der blind ist, und habe daher auch keine persönliche Erfahrung mit dem Thema. Ich hoffe nur, ich habe es nicht ganz vermasselt... Wünsche euch dennoch viel Spaß beim Lesen! :)

Mit einem Seufzen stieg Gray aus dem Auto seines besten Freundes Loke. Besagter Freund hatte ihn dazu genötigt, mit auf die Einweihungsparty der Nachbarn von ihrer Kindheitsfreundin Erza zu kommen, die gerade nach Magnolia gezogen waren. Mit dabei war auch Lucy, welche die Seelenverwandte von Loke war. Sie hatten sich vor etwa einem halben Jahr zufällig beim Shoppen getroffen und waren seitdem nahezu unzertrennlich. Dies störte ihn in der Regel wenig und er hatte nichts gegen seine Begleitung, doch er war einfach nicht in Partystimmung.  
In letzter Zeit war es beim ihm ziemlich stressig zugegangen und er hatte gehofft, sein erstes freies Wochenende seit Monaten entspannt mit einem guten Buch, einer Eisschokolade und Keksen zu Hause auf seiner Couch verbringen zu können. Doch Loke hatte nichts davon wissen wollen und seine Proteste gekonnt ignoriert.  
Und so kam es, dass Gray nun doch vor der Haustür von Familie Dragneel, den neuen Nachbarn von Erza, stand.  
Ein Klingeln und eine herzliche Begrüßung seitens Erza später befand er sich dann auch im bereits überfüllten Wohnzimmer – allein, von Loke und Lucy fehlte plötzlich jede Spur.  
Erneut seufzte Gray, beschloss aber, dass er jetzt auch das Beste draus machen könnte, wenn er schon mal hier war. So bahnte er sich einen Weg Richtung Küche. Essen und Trinken war schließlich immer eine gute Idee. Abgesehen davon nervten ihn die sich bewegenden Lichter-Grautöne, die das Wohnzimmer durchfluteten. Er wusste, dass es für welche wie Lucy und Loke bunte Lichter waren, die für zusätzliche Stimmung sorgen sollten. Aber für jemanden wie ihn, der seinen Seelenverwandten noch nicht gefunden hatte und somit keine Farben sehen konnte, war es ein Spiel aus Licht, Halbschatten und Schatten, welches einfach nur irritierend war.  
Er selbst konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was an diesen Lichtern so toll sein sollte, genauso wenig, was es mit diesen Farben auf sich hatte. Ja, er wusste, dass der Himmel blau war, die Sonne gelb, das Gras grün, das Meer blau, Lokes Auto rot, die Blumen in Lucys Garten orange, aber das brachte ihm nichts. Alles, was er sah, war schwarz, weiß und alle möglichen Graustufen dazwischen.  
Lange Zeit hatte ihm das auch nichts ausgemacht, er kannte es nun mal nicht anders. Warum etwas vermissen, was man nie hatte? Aber seit Loke Lucy getroffen und damit in Farben sehen konnte, schwärmte dieser regelmäßig davon, wie unglaublich und wunderschön doch alles aussah und Gray war es einfach leid, nicht zu verstehen, wovon sein bester Freund da sprach. Abgesehen davon wäre es schön, selbst jemanden zu haben, mit dem er seine Zeit verbringen konnte, wenn Loke und Lucy wieder dabei waren, sich anzuschmachten.  
Doch leider war man in Sachen Seelenverwandte auf den Zufall angewiesen. Entweder man hatte Glück und man traf sich zufällig auf der Straße oder man hatte Pech und wartete sein ganzes Leben vergebens auf die richtige Person. Und wenn man den Jackpot des Unglücks gezogen hatte, traf man irgendwann seinen Seelenverwandten und stellte dann fest, dass dies einseitig war. Letzteres kam zwar äußerst selten vor, aber es war seiner Adoptivmutter Ur passiert, es war also durchaus möglich.  
In der Küche angekommen schnappte sich Gray einen Teller und bediente sich an dem Buffet, bevor er sich einen etwas ruhigeren Platz suchte. Sein Blick blieb schnell an dem Garten hängen, wo es noch einige leere Plätze gab und er machte sich auf den Weg dorthin.  
Letztendlich dauerte es länger als geplant, da er unterwegs in einige Gespräche verwickelt wurde. Erza hatte ihn mit funkelnden Augen über den Erdbeerkuchen hier aufgeklärt und ihm nebenbei eine gewisse Wendy vorgestellt, ein kleines blauhaariges Mädchen, das zu den zugezogenen Nachbarn gehörte. Nachdem sie hierher gezogen war, hatte Erza sie gleich, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, unter ihre Fittiche genommen und sah sich jetzt wohl als sowas wie Wendys große Schwester.  
Wendy hatte ihm auch erzählt, dass sie zusammen mit ihrem Onkel Igneel und ihrem Cousin Natsu lebte, welcher sich vor einer Weile in den eher leeren Garten zurückgezogen hatte und anscheinend im gleichen Alter wie Gray war.  
Da er ohnehin vor hatte, sich nach draußen zu setzen, beschloss Gray, sich mit diesem Natsu bekannt zu machen. Er hatte zwar keine Lust auf das Gedrängel im Haus, das hieß aber nicht, dass er sich von allen abkapseln wollte. Ein bisschen Gesellschaft würde nicht schaden.

Als er es endlich nach draußen geschafft hatte dauerte es auch nicht lange, bis er besagten Jungen gefunden hatte – es war der einzige, der sich im Garten aufhielt, den Gray nicht kannte. So ging er auf ihn zu und stellte sich neben ihn.  
„Hey! Du musst Natsu sein, oder? Ich bin Gray, ein Freund von Erza. Stört es dich, wenn ich mich zu dir setze?“, fragte er, leicht irritiert über Natsus Verhalten. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er willkommen war oder nicht. Natsu musste ihn kommen gehört haben, aber bisher hatte er nicht aufgeblickt sondern einfach nur weiter sein Essen in sich hineingestopft.  
Doch seine Sorge war offenbar unbegründet, denn Natsu zuckte auf seine Frage nur mit den Schultern, drehte seinen Kopf leicht in seine Richtung, ohne ihn jedoch direkt anzugucken, und antwortete mit vollem Mund: „Klar, warum nicht. Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen!“  
Das reichte Gray, sodass er sich neben Natsu aufs Gras fallen ließ und ebenfalls anfing zu essen.  
„Wann genau seid ihr eigentlich hierher gezogen?“, versuchte er, ein Gespräch zu beginnen.  
„Vor einem Monat. Ist vielleicht etwas spät für eine Einweihungsparty, aber ich musste mich vorher etwas eingewöhnen. Gehst du in die gleiche Klasse wie Erza oder woher kennt ihr euch?“  
„Wir gehen in die gleiche Klasse, sind aber auch Kindheitsfreunde. Ich hab hier früher in der Gegend gewohnt und wir haben oft zusammen gespielt. Das heißt, wenn man es spielen nennen kann… Ich hatte immer eine Heidenangst vor ihr und mich deshalb nie getraut, ihr zu widersprechen, wenn sie mit irgendwelchen absurden Ideen ankam. Okay, vergiss es, sie kann immer noch verdammt gruselig sein! …Aber das hab ich nie gesagt, klar!?“, setzte Gray noch schnell hinterher. Wer weiß, was sie anstellte, wenn ihr das zu Ohren käme.  
Grays leicht panischer Ausbruch ließ Natsu beherzt auflachen und aus irgendeinem Grund löste dieses Geräusch ein warmes Gefühl in ihm aus. Generell fühlte er sich in Natsus Gegenwart ungewöhnlich wohl, normalerweise dauerte es ziemlich lange, bis er mit jemandem so unbeschwert reden konnte.  
„Oh ja, ich weiß, was du meinst! Mit dieser Seite von ihr hab ich auch schon Bekanntschaft gemacht, auf ein weiteres Mal kann ich wirklich verzichten! Also keine Sorge, meine Lippen sind versiegelt!“  
Mit diesen Worten drehte Natsu sich mit einem breiten Grinsen zu Gray. Doch auch wenn sein Lächeln schon atemberaubend genug war, war es etwas anderes, was Grays Atem stocken ließ.  
Seine Augen hatten zum ersten Mal die Natsus getroffen und mit einem Mal schien es, als würde alles um ihn herum in einer Flut aus Farben explodieren. Es startete mit Natsus olivgrünen Augen, weitete sich über sein Gesicht und über seine pinken Haare bis auf seinen restlichen Körper und schließlich die Umgebung aus.  
Und endlich verstand er. Er verstand, warum alle, die ihren Seelenverwandten getroffen haben, ständig von all den Farben schwärmten. In dem Moment hatte er noch nicht alle Farben zuordnen können, sondern lernte sie erst später, wie bei Natsus Augen und Haaren, aber das war egal. Es war einfach unglaublich.  
Diesen letzten Gedanken äußerte er schließlich auch laut, nachdem er für eine geschlagene Minute mit offenem Mund dagesessen hatte.  
Doch Natsu neigte verwirrt über Grays Verhalten und Aussage seinen Kopf. „Was ist unglaublich?“  
Gray hatte das Gefühl, man hätte einen Eimer eiskaltes Wasser über ihm ausgeschüttet. Nein! Das musste ein schlechter Scherz sein! Warum musste er ein einseitiges Band haben? Das war nicht fair! Etwas in seiner Brust zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen und er zwang mühsam die Tränen zurück, die sich in seinen Augen anbahnten.  
„Gray?“, fragte Natsu leicht besorgt, nachdem er keine Antwort erhalten hatte.  
Dieser riss sich gewaltsam aus seiner Starre. Das Leben war nicht fair, das wusste er, und es gab nichts, was er dagegen tun konnte. Doch er musste das jetzt erstmal verdauen und für einen Moment allein sein.  
„Tut mir leid, ich… Ich muss los.“ Mit diesen Worten sprang er auf, lief zurück ins Haus und ließ einen äußerst verwirrten Natsu zurück, der ihm vergeblich hinterher rief.

„Whoa, pass auf, wo du hin läufst, Gray!“, rief Loke überrascht aus, als Gray, unaufmerksam wie er im Moment war, in ihn hineinlief. In seinem Kopf herrschte totales Chaos und gleichzeitig schlug ihn die Farbenvielfalt um ihn herum weiterhin in seinen Bann, was nicht die beste Kombination war.  
„Sorry, hab dich nicht gesehen“, murmelte dieser und wollte sich gerade weiter in Richtung Ausgang bewegen, als Loke ihn am Arm festhielt und ihn mit aufs Sofa zog, wo bereits Lucy auf die Getränke wartete, die ihr Freund holen gegangen war und bei dem Zusammenprall gerade noch vorm Ausschütten hatte bewahren können.  
„Kein Problem! Und, wie findest du es bisher? Hat sich doch gelohnt, mitzukommen, nicht wahr?“, meinte er bestgelaunt, worauf Gray mit einem halbherzig zustimmenden Murmeln antwortete. Er wollte niemandem die Stimmung versauen, indem er sich jetzt über sein miserables Leben ausließ.  
Doch diese Antwort schien dem angetrunkenen Loke zu reichen, denn er plapperte schon munter weiter. „Du hast dich mit Natsu unterhalten, nicht wahr? Wie ist er denn so? Man, das muss ziemlich schwer für ihn sein, mit dem Umzug, der neuen Umgebung und so… Ich wüsste echt nicht, wie ich zurecht kommen würde, wenn ich blind wäre. Aber er hat wohl keine andere Wahl, als sich damit zu arrangieren. Übrigens, Erza meinte, dass Natsu zu Beginn des neuen Schuljahrs wohl in unsere Klasse kommt, cool, oder?“  
Doch Gray hatte die letzten zwei Sätze schon gar nicht mehr mitbekommen. „Moment! Blind?“, stieß er völlig perplex aus, was Loke mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue quittierte.  
„Das hast du nicht bemerkt? Man, Gray, du bist auch so ne Klasse für sich!“, meinte er kopfschüttelnd.  
„Warum… Warum hat er keinen Blindenstock oder so?“, stammelte Gray verwirrt, sein Gehirn war noch dabei, die neue Information zu verarbeiten.  
Loke zuckte auf die Frage nur die Schultern. „Hab gehört, seine Sturheit könne sich mit deiner messen. Er will mit so wenig Hilfe wie möglich klarkommen, egal ob von Personen oder Gegenständen. Schätze, er nutzt es zumindest hier bei sich zu Hause aus, dass er die Umgebung in- und auswendig kennt und sich auch ohne Blindenstock zurechtfindet. Muss aber trotzdem nervig sein, mit so vielen Leuten hier. Schätze, das ist der Grund, warum er nur draußen rumsitzt… Hey! Wo willst du hin?“  
Gray war während Lokes Antwort aufgesprungen und rief nur noch ein „Sorry, erklär ich dir später!“ über seine Schulter, bevor er auch schon wieder in den Garten lief. Er musste mit Natsu reden!

Er atmete erleichtert auf, als er Natsu am selben Punkt sitzen sah, wo er diesen zurückgelassen hatte, näherte sich ihm behutsam und setzte sich nach kurzem Zögern abermals neben den Pinkhaarigen.  
„Hey…“, meinte er leise. Er fühlte sich ein wenig unsicher nach seinem Abgang vorhin und war sich nicht sicher, wie Natsu auf ihn reagieren würde. Da war diese irrationale Angst in ihm, dass er bereits alles vermasselt hatte und nur wegen seiner Blödheit für den Rest seines Lebens allein bleiben würde. Okay, das war vermutlich übertrieben, aber das waren irrationale Ängste in der Regel immer.  
„Gray? Verrätst du mir jetzt, was das vorhin sollte?“, fragte Natsu leicht genervt, aber auch neugierig. Er schien ihn zumindest nicht komplett abzuweisen, das war schon mal gut.  
Gray atmete tief ein, um sich ein wenig zu sammeln, bevor er begann. „Tut mir leid wegen vorhin, wirklich! Ich hab eben erst erfahren, dass du blind bist und ich…“  
Doch er wurde von einem ungläubigen und amüsierten Natsu unterbrochen. „Moment! Du hast das echt nicht bemerkt? Maan, das ist klasse!“, lachte er lauthals über Gray, der sich allmählich wirklich dumm vorkam. Nun, da er von der Blindheit wusste, bemerkte er auch, dass Natsus Blick die meiste Zeit leicht an ihm vorbei ging, dass er nur riet, wo sich Grays Gesicht befand.  
„Ja, und jetzt hör auf, mich auszulachen!“, schmollte er.  
„Sorry, sorry! Ich bin schon still. Aber was hat das jetzt damit zu tun, dass du plötzlich abgehauen bist?“, entschuldigte sich Natsu, immer noch ein amüsiertes Lächeln im Gesicht. Gray konnte nicht anders, als ihn dafür zu bewundern, wie locker er das Ganze nahm, wie gut er mit seiner Situation umging. Er bezweifelte, dass er an Natsus Stelle dieses Thema in auch nur irgendeiner Weise amüsant oder lustig finden könnte, egal, wie lächerlich sich jemand ihm gegenüber verhalten würde.  
„Äh… ja… Es könnte sein, dass ich eventuell Farben sehen konnte, nachdem ich dir in die Augen gesehen hab und nach deiner fehlenden Reaktion vorschnell angenommen habe, dass es Einseitig ist, weshalb mein erster Gedanke war, möglichst schnell hier wegzukommen?“, erklärte Gray schließlich kleinlaut und rieb sich verlegen den Hinterkopf.  
Diesmal war es an Natsu, für eine Weile wie erstarrt dazusitzen.  
„Moment, du bist mein Seelenverwandter?!“, brachte er schließlich ungläubig heraus.  
„Ähm… Ja, ich denke schon… Also, wir können uns ja nicht zu 100 Prozent sicher sein, weil du…du weißt… Aber es ist wahrscheinlicher, als ein einseitiges Band, daher… Also… Es muss natürlich nichts heißen, wenn du das nicht willst. Wenn du mich nicht leiden kannst oder so, dann kannst du natürlich… Aber…“, stotterte Gray vor sich hin, wurde aber von Natsu gegen den Arm geschlagen (er traf nicht perfekt, aber die Intention dahinter war klar), als es zu einem unverständlichen Gebrabbel wurde.  
„Halt die Klappe! Seit dem Unfall vor fünf Jahren, durch den ich blind geworden bin, hab ich mich immer gefragt, ob ich so überhaupt noch eine Chance hätte, je meinen Seelenverwandten zu finden und wenn doch, ob er sich überhaupt auf mich einlassen würde, sobald er von meiner Behinderung erfährt. Ich habe mich recht schnell damit abgefunden, dass alle bildlichen Erinnerungen, die ich habe, nur in schwarz weiß sind und ich wohl nie Farben kennenlernen würde. Aber ich habe mir immer gesagt, dass das nicht so wichtig ist, wenn es jemanden gäbe, der… der einfach bei mir ist… Also… Was ich sagen will, ist: Ich find’s cool, einen Seelenverwandten zu haben und würde mich freuen, dich besser kennen zu lernen! Ich bin froh, dass du durch mich Farben sehen kannst, und es ist okay, dass ich sie nie kennenlernen werde, aber vielleicht… Was hältst du davon, wenn wir dafür unser Leben ab jetzt zusammen farbiger gestalten? Also, im metaphorischen Sinne natürlich…“, schlug Natsu enthusiastisch vor, wurde dann jedoch seinerseits unsicher. „Das heißt… wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, so jemanden wie mich an der Backe zu haben…“  
Mit einem Lächeln griff Gray nach Natsus Hand und drückte sie leicht. „Dann… Hast du Lust, dich morgen auf ein Eis oder so zu treffen?“, schlug er vor, woraufhin Natsu glücklich nickte und wieder dieses breite Grinsen zeigte, das Grays Innereien Purzelbäume schlagen ließ.  
„Gern!“


End file.
